Touch me
by Skovko
Summary: Six months ago Seth had his heart broken when his girlfriend cheated on him and left him for her lover. Now his friends have finally pulled him back out in the world and into a strip club. He lays eyes on the stripper Marina and for the first time in a long time, he feels something and starts coming to life again. (Bunch of cameos in this. Full list in the beginning of chapter 1.)
1. Minx

**A/N:**  
 **This is an AU story filled with cameos/mentions of Brie Bella, Daniel Bryan, Drew McIntyre, Finn Balor, Jimmy Uso, The Miz, John Cena, Kurt Angle, Kane, Renee Young, Naomi, Cathy Kelley, Ruby Riott and AJ Lee. And of course the tagged ones Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler and my OC Marina.**  
 **As always thank you so much to everyone that reads, follows, favourites and especially reviews my work. I love getting feedback, even if it's only a few words, so don't be shy.**  
 **I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

Seth didn't have a problem with strip clubs but being dragged in there as an excuse for his friends really wasn't his thing. He knew they were right. He needed to get back out there and start seeing the women of the world around him again. He hadn't done much looking in any directions for half a year. Not since he and Brie broke up.

It had been an ugly break up. He thought they were good, that she was the woman for him, that they were gonna spend the rest of their lives together. She had shattered his illusion one day when she came home and told him she had fallen in love with someone else. A lumberjack named Daniel Bryan. He had wanted to rip the face of that man but once he found out this Daniel person had no clue that Seth existed and that Brie was actually in a relationship, he had walked away. Walked away and never looked back.

"You're enjoying youself?" Dean asked.  
"Not really," Seth answered truthfully.  
"Come on, Seth, live a little," Dean chuckled.  
"We're at a strip club, Dean," Seth rolled his eyes.  
"It's perfect. I just want you to watch and see the women out there. You're not allowed to touch any of them so you don't have to worry about further development. I just wanna show you that the world is still filled with beautiful women," Dean grinned.

Seth took a look around the table. His friends seemed to enjoy themselves. Dean had done a great job at gathering a handful of friends to try and lighten Seth's mood. Dolph, Drew, Finn and Jimmy were there. He could go without Dolph and his smart ass remarks most of the time though but right now he liked that they all tried to push him out into the world again.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," a voice sounded through the speaker. "Please, welcome to the stage, our very own little minx Marina."

Seth looked up at the stage as the woman entered. Dark brown hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a sexy little red outfit while she danced like no other woman had done on the stage that night. It was like she didn't even register the men around her. She didn't crave their attention or try and lure money out of them, yet they flocked to the stage to give it to her. Seth leaned forward with his elbows placed on the table as he watched her.

"Marina," he said.  
"You like her?" Dean asked.

That was a question Seth didn't know how to answer. Could he like someone he had never met and just laid eyes on? All he knew was that she made him feel something. He hadn't felt anything for any woman for nearly six months.

"I want her," he said.  
"I'll buy her for you," Dean said.  
"What?" Seth asked.  
"After her show up there, I'll buy you a private dance," Dean said.

Seth didn't take his eyes off her while she performed. He blocked out every man and every shout in the room while he watched her. She was sensual and erotic and he shifted awkwardly in his chair while trying to cover up what was happening in his jeans. He really hadn't thought it through when he chose to wear tight jeans that evening but he had never thought something like this would happen. Too soon the song stopped, she had undressed down to that little red thong, and she walked off the stage again.

"Okay, come on," Dean said. "Let's ask the bartender how this whole private dance thing works."

They walked over to the bar and caught the attention of the bartender. A man with the weird name Miz written on his name tag.

"Gentlemen, how may I help you?" He asked.  
"We'd like to buy a private dance," Dean answered.  
"Sure thing. Which one of our girls would you like?" Miz asked.  
"Marina," Seth answered.

Miz stared at them for a second and shook his head.

"That's not doable. Anyone but her," he said.  
"Why not?" Seth asked.  
"She's not for sale," Miz answered.  
"We're not thinking about buying her. My boy here just wants a dance," Dean said.  
"Take it up with the owner," Miz pointed at a man in an orange suit down by the end of the bar. "Mr Cena is over there."  
"Forget it, Dean. Maybe we should just..." Seth started.

Dean grabbed Seth's shirt and started pulling him towards Mr Cena. He was not gonna let Seth get out of it that easy. For so long he hadn't shown any interest in any woman and Marina might be a stripper that Seth couldn't actually touch but Dean sure as hell would make sure Seth enjoyed himself.

"Excuse me," he said.  
"What can I do for you?" Cena asked.  
"I'd like to buy a private dance for my boy here. He wants Marina," Dean answered.  
"That's not possible. She's under a special... I guess contract is the wrong word. Other rules apply to her," Cena said.  
"How come?" Dean refused to back down.  
"She belongs to Kurt Angle. He pays a lot of money to make sure only he gets her in private," Cena explained.  
"We're sorry about the misunderstanding," Seth said.  
"Name your price," Dean grinned.  
"Dean," Seth sighed.  
"Any price you want for one dance. Just one dance. I'll pay whatever you want," Dean kept looking at Cena.

Marina looked in the mirror while adjusting the red bra. A knock on the door made all the women look towards it as their boss John Cena entered.

"Marina, you're needed in private," he said.  
"Kurt's here?" She asked.  
"Let's go," he said.

There was something in his face that made her know something was up. Something he wouldn't say in front of the other women. She walked out of the locker room and joined him out in the hall.

"It's not Kurt," he said.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"There's a group of six men in there. It's just one dance, Marina, and you'll only be dancing for one of them," he answered. "And Kurt will never know."

She wasn't stupid. If Cena was about to give her to another man, it could only mean one of two things. Either Cena knew this man personally or a lot of money had been on the table. It wasn't her place to question it though. She just nodded and walked down to the private room where a group of men along with one of the club's trusted bouncers named Kane were waiting.

"There she is," Dean grinned and pointed at Seth. "This is Seth and he needs some loving."  
"Seth," she purred. "What a powerful name."

Seth looked at his friends that all seemed to have boyish smirks and grins plastered on their faces.

"You know the rules," she walked over to him. "I can touch you but you can't touch me."  
"Touch away," Finn chuckled. "Touch him real good."  
"He needs it," Drew added.  
"I bet he does," she sat down on his lap with grace. "You're in much need, aren't you, big boy?"

Every word and every touch weren't real but he craved it. He craved to hear her voice and feel her hands on his body. He just wished the scenery had been different and that he could touch her too. She made him come alive and feel like his body was on fire.

"You're gorgeous," he said.  
"Gorgeous?" She giggled. "Not sexy or fuckable?"  
"That too but you're really gorgeous," he said. "Is your name really Marina or is it a stage name?"  
"It's my real name. Are you gonna moan it tonight when you go home?" She teased.

For all he knew she could be lying but he didn't care. She was right about that assumption. He was gonna go home and masturbate to the image of her in his mind. For so long it had been Brie's face that had still lingered there in the dark corners but since Marina had stepped up on that stage 15 minutes earlier, Brie had been long gone from his thoughts.

"Touch her!" Dolph egged on.

She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at the annoying man.

"He can't, dipshit," Dean slapped Dolph over the back of his head.  
"No one will know," Dolph tried.  
"You wanna roll around with the big red machine over there?" Jimmy nodded towards the bouncer in red clothes.  
"None of us will help you," Finn added.

Marina relaxed again and turned her focus back to Seth. He really was the perfect customer, just letting her do her job without trying to cross any lines and he was clearly enjoying himself. He even tried to talk a bit with her which customers usually never did unless there was something dirty in those words.

"Do strippers have feelings?" Dolph asked.  
"What?" She stared at him.  
"All those men touching you every night. Do you have any feelings or are you just a fuck machine going at it with no thought?" He asked.  
"Shut up!" Seth snapped.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked.

Kane walked towards the group when their voices got louder. Marina looked at Seth and his eyes were one big apology.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

She slid off his lap even though she was only half way through the song.

"Is there a problem here?" Kane asked.  
"No problem, Kane," she said. "I'm done here."  
"You're not done. We paid for an entire dance," Dolph said.  
"Shut up!" Seth shouted even louder. "Why do you always have to fuck up everything?"  
"I think it's time for you gentlemen to leave the club," Kane said calmly.

Despite Dolph's protests, the five other men got up without any trouble and forced him with them. Seth tried with a little smile as he walked past Marina. He really was sorry and he was ready to have a fight out in the street with Dolph if it wasn't for Dean placing a hand on his back.

"Don't", Dean warned him as they walked out. "We all know he's an idiot. Don't sink down to his level."  
"He fucking ruined it!" Seth sneered.  
"You can always come back here tomorrow," Dean patted Seth's back. "Without any of us going with you."


	2. Friends

Dean was right. Seth could always come back alone next day which was exactly what he did. He didn't come there to see naked women. He just wanted to see her. He had barely sat down with with a drink before she was announced over the speakers the same way as the night before.

"Our very own little minx Marina."

He cleared his throat and leaned forward, wanting to get a closer look at her even though he didn't get much closer. She was just as beautiful as the night before, this time in a white, lace set with a sheer, white top that made her appear almost angelic. Once again he was feeling things and his entire body seemed to catch on fire.

She moved around like a feather, almost flying like an angel as she swung around the pole. By the end of the song, the top and bra were long gone but he wasn't looking at her body. He was looking at her face. Her eyes suddenly caught his and he forgot how to breathe for a second. She gave him a little smile before walking off the stage.

He leaned back in his seat and took a sip from the glass in front of him. He knew he couldn't go buy a private dance like the night before. It had been a one time deal. Mr Cena had made that perfectly clear. In the end he didn't want her to dance for him. He just wanted to talk to her.

His eyes widened as she suddenly came walking out. She was back in the white set, walking towards the bar and getting a raspberry soda. He couldn't help but chuckle. It was rather cute and innocent that she would choose such a childlike drink. She thanked Miz behind the bar and then walked straight towards his table. He smiled at her as she sat down on the chair next to him.

"I remember you from last night," she said.  
"I'm sorry about my friend. He's a real idiot," he said.  
"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. It's been a while since I've experienced someone as sweet as you in here," she said. "What are you drinking? Just water?"  
"Club soda," he said.  
"So you're sweet and you don't drink alcohol in a strip club. Are you one of those Christian freaks trying to save our souls?" She asked.

He couldn't help but laugh at that idea. He was an atheist and he sure as hell couldn't save anybody. If anything, she could save him. He hadn't given Brie one single thought since last night. It was like she never existed and they had never been together.

"No, really, what are you doing here? Men don't usually come here alone," she said.  
"I just wanted to see you again," he said.  
"I can't dance for you," she said.  
"Can I ask you out one day?" He asked.

It was her time to laugh. Clearly she didn't believe him. He kept his face serious and reached for her hand. She snapped it away before he got a chance to touch it.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to," he apologized.

She took a deep breath and put on a little smile.

"You seem like a really sweet man, Seth. You should be out there in the real world making some lucky woman your wife and keeping her happy. You won't find happiness in a place like this," she said.  
"There's just something about you," he tried.  
"There's supposed to be. I'm a stripper. You're supposed to get hard and cum in your pants and then go home and fuck your boring wife while thinking about me. That's what we do. That's the fantasy we serve," she said. "Go home, Seth."  
"No," he said firmly. "And I'll keep coming back here even if you'll only talk with me for a few minutes."  
"Stalker!" She laughed.

She eyed the door and sighed.

"I gotta get back to work. Enjoy your evening," she said.

She took her raspberry soda and walked away. He turned in his seat and watched her walk over to an elderly, bald man. She touched the man's arm and stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek. It could only be that Kurt Angle guy Mr Cena had told them about the night before. Kurt ran a hand down her back and escorted her towards the private room. A feeling Seth hadn't felt in ages suddenly appeared. He was jealous.

He stayed true to his word and came back every night. He sat alone by a table, drinking his club soda, watching her on stage. He got a little smile every night but that was it. She didn't come back to talk to him again and that was the one thing he craved the most. Every man in the room shared the sight of her undressing. He wanted something deeper, something more, something that none of those suckers would get. He wanted the person inside that body.

Every night that bald man Kurt Angle appeared and she disappeared out in private with him. Seth walked home after that even though it was still early. He had learned from the first night that she didn't come out for many hours and he had been almost dead next day at work from lack of sleep. Instead he went home early each night and lived his life as always.

Just three days later, a Sunday where he was off work, he walked through a supermarket around lunch. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a Metallica shirt that had seen better days. He grabbed a pack of toast bread from the shelf and surprisingly came face to face with Marina as he turned around. Seeing her out in daylight made him understand why she had earned such a name. Her eyes were ocean blue.

"Marina?" He looked at her.

She wasn't dressed in anything sexy. It looked more like she was trying to hide her body away. She wore loose camo pants in orange, yellow and green colours combined with a black blouse with angel sleeves. She was dressed down but she was more beautiful than inside the dark club.

"You're stalking me out here too?" She asked.

There was a hint of a smile on her face so he knew she didn't mean that question. After all, she had walked up to him.

"Bread," he held up the pack of bread. "I'm dying for a toast."  
"Dying even?" She laughed. "Why don't you go to Toast Heaven?"

He had thought of going there. It wasn't far away. It would only take five minutes to get there by car. They served all kinds of toasts. The problem was he didn't wanna deal with other people.

"I'll go if you'll come with me," he said.  
"Very smooth," she smiled. "Do you have a car outside?"  
"Yes," he said.  
"I'll meet you down there then," she said.  
"I can take us both," he said.  
"Nice try. I'm not getting in your car. You're a stranger," she said.

She turned around and started walking out of the supermarket. He quickly threw the pack of bread back on the shelf and ran after her. He watched her walk to her own car while he walked to his. Soon after he drove behind her until they reached Toast Heaven. She walked inside first and found a table while he came in 30 seconds after her and sat down across from her.

"Weirdest date ever," he chuckled.  
"It's not a date," she said. "I'm just in the mood for a Hawaiian toast."  
"I think I'll try that chili cheddar that Jimmy always talks about," he said.

They placed their orders and soon their toasts were delivered along with two bottles of water. They ate in silence but it didn't feel awkward. It felt like he had known her forever and that words were needless. Once she was done eating, she finished her water and looked at him.

"What's your deal?" She asked.  
"My deal?" He looked confused.  
"I've never seen you at the club before. I don't dance for anybody but Kurt but for some reason I had to dance for you. Do you know Cena personally?" She asked.  
"No," he answered.  
"Then why?" She asked.  
"You made me feel something. Six months ago my girlfriend, or ex, came home and told me she had met someone else. She broke my heart and for all this time no other woman has even crossed my mind but then I saw you. I haven't given her one single thought since that first night."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm flattered but I can't be what you want," she said.  
"You got a man?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Lesbian?" He smirked.  
"No," she giggled a little. "But I'm not looking for someone to share my life with. I don't want to have a boyfriend."  
"How about friends then?" He asked.

He wasn't about to let her go, not when he finally had her one on one away from the club, so if friends was the way forward, he sure would take it.

"I don't have friends," she said.  
"Come on," he said. "I don't believe that."  
"I guess I could use one," she sighed.  
"Wait, you're serious? You don't have any friends?" He asked.  
"The life of a stripper is either a lonely one or a fake one. You can try and make friendships inside the club and fuck some customers or you can keep the job and the people in it at that place and not take it home," she said.

He nodded. He could understand that although he couldn't picture his life without any friends in it.

"Okay, one question. Answer truthfully. If I don't believe you, I'll walk out of here and you'll never come back to the club," she said. "Deal?"

He swallowed, feeling kind of nervous.

"Deal," he said.  
"How much did you pay Cena for him to allow you a dance from me?" She asked.  
"30.000 dollars under the table. Dean wired the money via his phone right away straight to Cena's account," he answered.

It was the truth and she nodded, clearly believing him. It made him happy even though he didn't like her to think he saw her as someone he could actually pay for to be with.

"Classic Cena," she said. "How could you afford that?"  
"I can't. Dean can. He owns the Kia shop and people just love those cars," he said.  
"And what do you do?" She asked.  
"I actually work for him," he answered. "Selling cars."

Again she nodded and then she gave him a smile. Not just one of those little ones she always gave him from stage but a real, big smile.

"Okay, friends, but the no touching rule still applies," she said.  
"Okay," he looked confused.  
"I mean it, Seth. No hugs, no handshakes, no nothing. I don't like people touching me. I get enough of that at work," she said.  
"No touching. I promise," he held up his hands. "Do you like video games?"


	3. Money

With their schedules it was hard to find time to see each other. With him working a day job and her working a night job, there often was only an hour or two to squeeze in between when he got off work and she had to go to work. Of course he could always come to the club but she had made clear that if he wanted to be friends with her, he would stop going there. So he stopped. He didn't want to ruin it.

At first he had invited her out for dinner Wednesday evening. Again she had clarified that she didn't date and he had assured her that friends went out for dinner too. She had agreed on going out for a pizza with him. Something fast and non romantic. She had only given him 45 minutes before running off to go to work.

She had agreed on dinner again Friday. Same story only this time she wanted tacos so they went to Taco Bell. He got an hour this time, 15 minutes extra that he cherished, before she took off to go to work. He wasn't happy about the thought of other men watching her and her going into the private room with that old man Kurt but he had no saying in it.

The story repeated itself the next week too. Pizza Wednesday and tacos Friday. She always came dressed down, hiding her beautiful body away in clothes as if she was ashamed of showing what she had. He knew she wasn't. She just didn't want people to stare at her outside of work.

At least she had agreed to visit him Sunday afternoon on the second week where they both were off work. She would stay for hours and he would cook dinner for her. Real food and not just some cheap fast food. He wanted to give her a piece of what he had to offer and he just happened to be a great cook according to friends and family.

"Are you nervous?" Dean asked.

Seth could hear his best friend snicker through the phone.

"We're just friends," he said.  
"But you want to be more," Dean said.  
"Don't remind me," Seth sighed. "I won't force myself on her or beg for her to take a shot at me. She's not interested in having a boyfriend at this point in her life."  
"Love sneaks in when you least expect it," Dean said.  
"Yeah? Go sneak your dick inside Renee and make love to her," Seth laughed.  
"Hey! That's my wife you're talking about!" Dean laughed. "But you know what, that's actually a really good idea. Waking her up from her nap like that."  
"Dean," Seth shook his head.  
"I know, you don't want details because you're jealous I get my dick wet when you don't," Dean laughed even louder. "Later, Seth."

Around an hour later the door bell rang and Seth found an almost nervous looking Marina standing outside. She was wearing those same orange, yellow and green camo pants she wore that day at the supermarket but she had combined it with a green bardot top that matched the green in the pants. It was probably the most skin she had shown outside of work on the days he had been with her.

"Hi gorgeous," he smiled. "Come on in."

After a quick tour and a cold raspberry soda handed to her from the fridge, they moved into the livingroom. He had a three person couch and they sat down in either end, leaving the middle seat between them. She was serious about the no touching rule and he hadn't tried anything although he wanted to everytime he saw her.

"Tekken or Street Fighter?" He asked.  
"Tekken," she grinned. "I'm gonna kick your ass."  
"Only if I let you win," he winked.

They played for a couple of hours. Seth took most of the wins but she got him several times too. The room was filled with laughter and the feeling of just being carefree and happy again. Something he hadn't felt for a long time inside those walls.

"I better get started on dinner," he said.  
"What are we having?" She asked.  
"Chicken parmesan," he answered.  
"One of my favourites," she said.

He couldn't help but smile wide. He had taken a chance and it had paid off. He put all his effort in making the best damn chicken parmesan he had ever made and the look on her face while eating and her words of praise afterwards were more than enough to make his heart jump in joy.

"Should we open a bottle of wine?" He asked afterwards. "Friends share wine, you know."  
"I know," she laughed. "Sure, let's do that."

She moved back to the living room while he opened a bottle of wine and came in to join her. He handed her a glass and for a few seconds they sat in silence while tasting it. He put his glass down and took a deep breath. There was something on his mind and he had to ask her. He could only hope she wouldn't get mad.

"So what's the deal with that Kurt guy? Why do you only dance for him?" He asked.  
"Money," she answered. "Lots and lots of money."  
"Cena scores big on him?" He asked.  
"Cena and me both," she answered.

He gave her a look of confusion and she put her glass down as well.

"I don't know how much he pays Cena for that deal but he pays me too for spending hours with him in private," she said.  
"What does he make you do?" He asked.  
"Jeez, Seth, I don't fuck him," she said.  
"I wasn't implying that," he said.  
"I dance for him and we talk and he... you know... gets off," she looked away ashamed.  
"Gets off?" He asked.

She reached for the glass again and swallowed the entire content down in one go.

"He masturbates, alright? And I smile and pretend it's such a thrill to watch and I get paid fucking well and then I go home and hate myself," she said.  
"Marina," he whispered.

He started moving closer but the look on her face made him stop. She didn't want to be touched.

"I made a deal with him. As long as I'm working, I'll never be his. I'll take his money and use them as I see fit. I don't use them though. I save up to secure my future," she said.  
"Smart thinking," he said. "But what's the deal? What happens when you stop dancing?"  
"The deal is I'll be his. I'll marry him and become his trophy wife," she said.  
"What the fuck?" He shouted.

She reached for the bottle of wine, filled her glass half way and downed it fast.

"I'm not actually gonna do it," she ran a hand through her hair. "I might be a bitch but I'm not a whore. I'm gonna continue saving up money until I got enough. Then I'm gonna quietly leave this town without a word and he'll never see me again."  
"What if he chases after you?" He asked.  
"He won't. He's not a violent man. He's a lonely man but also an unpleasant man that's used to getting his way if only he puts down enough money," she said.

Once again she reached for the bottle, filled her glass half way and downed it fast. He would have to open a new bottle if she kept drinking it that fast.

"Lately it hasn't been enough," she said. "The dancing, I mean."

She looked down to avoid his eyes. He felt his heart hurt. She sat there, so sad to look at, and he couldn't take her in his arms and comfort her.

"He touches me," she continued. "My thighs and my back. Last night he touched my breasts. Outside the bra though."  
"That doesn't make it any better," he said.  
"That's why I don't like people touching me anymore," she said.  
"Wait, he's the reason I can't hug you or anything? How long has he been touching you?" He asked.  
"Five months," she whispered.  
"God damn it, Marina, does Cena know?" He asked.

She looked up with wide eyes and shook her head.

"He can never know. I need the money, Seth. I'm not proud of what I do but I can't strip forever and I sure as hell won't marry that bastard. I just wanna live alone in a place where no one bothers me," she said.  
"It's not right," he said.  
"I don't wanna talk about it anymore," she said.

She filled her glass again, emptying the bottle in the process, and he knew he had to drop the subject. She had given him way more information that he could have ever hoped for. No matter how much he disliked that information, he was happy that she opened up to him.

"Do you wanna go on a trip with me next weekend?" He asked.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"Me and my friends rented a big cabin. We go each year and there's room for one more," he said.  
"What friends?" She asked.  
"You met the guys on my first night at the club," he said.

She giggled a bit and shook her head.

"I don't think I can deal with that Dolph guy an entire weekend," she said.  
"I'll handle him. You just worry about packing your bathing suit and that pretty smile of yours. Other women will be there too so you won't feel like the odd one out," he said.  
"Other women?" She said.  
"Dean's wife Renee, Jimmy's wife Naomi and Finn's girlfriend Cathy. Drew and Dolph share a room and that leaves me without a roommate," he said.  
"Nice try," she laughed.  
"We can take the room with two single beds. Drew and Dolph normally share that but I'll make them give it up," he said. "There's a really nice lake there and no other houses near by. It's a beautiful place. I'd really like for you to come."

She gnawed on her bottom lip while thinking about the offer.

"I'll think about it, alright?" She looked at him.  
"Sure. Just let me know by Thursday," he said.  
"Cena owes me some time off. I work my ass off for him," she said.  
"I hear a yes incoming," he grinned.  
"Maybe," she smiled at him. "Probably yes, but maybe right now."


	4. Sleep

Of course she had said yes. She already knew she would the moment he asked her to come along. As expected Cena had given her time off without any problems but with a comment about how the club was gonna suffer without her being around served with a smile. Despite his love for money, he treated the women working there properly.

They were ten people going up to the cabin spread out in three cars. Dean, Renee, Jimmy and Naomi in one car. Finn, Cathy, Drew and Dolph in another car. Seth and Marine in a third car. Normally Seth would travel with Dean and Renee but he knew how she felt about anyone touching her and he couldn't risk it inside a small car where she wouldn't have room enough around her to move away. He had warned his friends about not doing it but things like that sometimes slipped. A friendly pat on the back or a hug between friends. He didn't want her to feel trapped.

"Wow!" She muttered as the cabin came into view.  
"I told you it was big," he said.  
"It's beautiful," she said.  
"Just wait till you start walking the forest or go down to the lake. Everything is beautiful around here. Sometimes I wanna rent it for myself and just stay here for weeks," he said.  
"So why don't you?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Two weeks alone out here might sound great to you but I think I would miss having someone around after a couple of days. But hey, if you're up for it, maybe one day we can go here alone," he said.  
"Maybe," she said.

He smiled. It wasn't a promise of anything but it wasn't a no either. He sure wouldn't mind spending a couple of weeks alone with her out here in the middle of nowhere in these beautiful surroundings with no one else around. With that thought on his mind, he parked the car and they exited it just like the other eight people did from the other two cars.

Dolph ran towards the front door with his bag. He unlocked and stormed inside with Drew hot on his heels. An unnerving feeling spread through Seth's body. He could only hope they weren't doing what he thought they were doing.

"Let's go inside," he said to Marina.

Of course Dolph and Drew had taken their usual room although he had specifically asked them not to before leaving home and they had agreed that he and Marina could have it. It was the only room with two single beds. All the other rooms had double beds. The two men laid with a grin each as Seth walked into the room.

"Really?" He asked.  
"Yes, really," Dolph said.  
"Don't do this," Seth said. "We talked about this."  
"No, you talked about it. We didn't really listen," Drew said.  
"Don't do this to her," Seth pleaded.  
"What? Is the little baby scared you might touch her while she sleeps?" Dolph smirked.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Seth hissed.  
"It's okay, Seth," her voice sounded from behind him.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Really, it's okay. Show me our room," she said.

She followed him through the house to a room out in the back. He had always preferred that room since he often went to bed before the others and it was more quiet in that end of the house. She walked in and looked at the bed.

"I won't touch you," he said.  
"I know," she said.

She smiled at him but it didn't seem real. She was clearly nervous but she didn't wanna ruin his weekend with his friends so she sucked it up and didn't protest.

"Let's go swimming!" Naomi shouted.  
"Tradition," Seth smiled at her. "We always go swimming first thing."  
"Have fun," she said.  
"You're not coming?" He asked.  
"I forgot my bathing suit," she said.

It was clearly a lie but he couldn't force her to jump into the lake. He watched her standing there in a long, dark blue, denim skirt combined with a white and yellow striped blouse with 3/4 sleeves.

"At least come down to the lake with us. You can always dip your toes," he said.  
"Sure," she said. "I'll let you change."  
"You can watch," he smirked.  
"The day you become a Chippendale, I'll do that," she joked.

She walked out of the room, closed the door behind her and leaned up against the wall next to it. This was gonna be so hard for her and she didn't want Seth to feel bad about anything. He had been the sweetest man these last three weeks, giving her more than anyone had ever given her before. And he respected her. That meant a lot to her. No one had ever respected her before or cared about her feelings and boundaries.

"Alright, let's go," he said as he opened the door.

She had to swallow the sight of him only in a pair of loose, black swimming shorts. He was a godlike sight with his bare chest and hair hanging loose. She hadn't been blind. She was attracted to him before but this just made it all way more worse. He was fucking delicious.

"Are you okay there?" He asked.

She moved her eyes from his chest and up to meet the smug smile on his face. He knew exactly what she had been thinking or at least he could imagine some of it and he took pleasure in seeing her face flush red when she realized she had been caught.

"Cold water sounds good right about now," she said.

He laughed as she walked past him. He wasn't sure what it meant or if it even meant anything deeper like he felt for her but she had clearly felt aroused by the sight of him. He moved up next to her and they walked down to the lake together where all the others were already swimming around.

"You're not joining us?" Renee asked.  
"No, I don't really like swimming," Marina answered.

She sat down on a tiny hill and let her legs hang down. Her feet went just below the surface of the water and she enjoyed the cool element on the warm day. It wasn't that she didn't like swimming or didn't want to join them. She just didn't like anybody seeing her body outside of work but she wasn't sure anyone would understand. Seth would but the others may not and she didn't want to try and explain and make this whole trip bad for them.

She looked up from her feet and found Seth's eyes right away. He was just standing in the middle of the lake, watching her and smiling. She waved at him and he waved back but then his smile turned into a frown.

"Dolph, don't!" He shouted.

She hadn't seen Dolph swim under the water but she felt it as his hands locked around her ankles and he yanked her down into the lake. Panic flushed through her and she kicked her way out of his hands and got back up on dry land fast.

"You asshole!" Seth sneered.  
"Come on, it was just a prank," Dolph laughed.

She ran towards the cabin and locked herself inside the bathroom. She had just gotten out of her wet skirt when knocking sounded on the door.

"Are you okay, Marina?" Seth asked.  
"I'm fine," she lied.  
"I didn't ask if you're fine. I asked if you're okay," he said. "People always lie when they say they're fine."

She unlocked the door and tore it open. She wasn't mad at him but he was the one standing there.

"No, I'm not fine!" She yelled.

He looked down her body to see her naked legs and her face flushed red for the second time within half an hour.

"Shit!" She hissed.

She looked out the door but no one else had followed them back to the cabin.

"Would you mind moving?" She asked.

He stepped aside and she walked out of the bathroom and straight to their room. He followed behind silently and watched as she pulled a black broomstick skirt out of the bag and put it on. The flowy skirt with what he thought was too much material covered her legs completely.

"I'm sorry," he said.  
"You didn't do anything," she said.  
"Dolph's the worst sometimes. There's a reason why he's still single," he said.  
"And what's the reason you're still single?" She asked.  
"Because you won't go out with me," he smirked.  
"Cheap shot," she said.

At least it made her smile. That was all he wanted to see in that moment.

"What do you say that you and I make dinner?" He asked.  
"As long as Dolph stays out of the kitchen," she said.  
"Dolph in a kitchen? Yeah right, I'd like to see that," he laughed. "Hell will freeze over before that happens."

After dinner, Dean and Seth started a bonfire in the garden. They all stayed outside for hours. She held back on the drinking to make sure she wouldn't get drunk and accidently trip over someone. Around midnight they all agreed to go to bed.

She had to swallow when she was alone with Seth in their room again. He dressed down to his boxers and laid down on one side of the bed. She had changed into pyjamas pants and a tank top. It took some courage to get down on the bed too. She turned her back against him and laid as close to the edge as she could.

"Goodnight, gorgeous," he said.  
"Goodnight," she said.

She laid completely still and listened to his breathing. He moved around a couple of times and each time her body got stiff, scared he might move close to her in his sleep. She couldn't sleep like that. After a while she left the bed quietly and walked out of the room, not knowing that Seth was awake and watched her leave through the darkness.

She walked to the living room and laid down on the couch. At least no one slept in there so she could be alone. She curled up the best she could and after a couple of minutes, sleep finally took over. She didn't wake up when Seth walked into the room. He watched her for a little bit. He couldn't blame her for retreating in there but he wished she hadn't. With a sigh he turned around and walked back to their room. He laid down and stared at the empty spot in the bed where she had been. He wished she would have stayed there. He wished she would have let him hold her.


	5. Truths

The first thing Seth did next morning when he woke up was walking straight to the living room. The couch was empty and he looked around. His ears caught the sound of running water and he moved to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Marina?" He called.  
"Yeah?" She called back.  
"Nothing. Just had to make sure it was you out there," he said.

He moved back to his room and found a pair of anthracite grey shorts and a black tee. The water had turned off when he walked back. He waited until she opened the door. She came walking out in a pair of black track pants and a pickle green tee.

"Looking cute as always," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes but smiled back.

"Will you make coffee? I won't be long," he said.  
"Sure," she said.  
"You're a darling," he said.

The coffee machine brewed many times that morning as ten people started gathering in the kitchen. She didn't mind being on coffee duty. As long as everyone sat down or waited not too close to her, everything was fine.

"I could really go for a morning walk in the forest," Cathy said.  
"You're so on," Renee said. "Naomi? Marina?"  
"Hell yeah, girl," Naomi smiled.  
"I don't wanna intrude," Marina said.  
"You're not," Renee smiled.  
"Come on, girl. Let's get away from these guys for a little while," Naomi said.

Jimmy slapped her ass and gave her a kiss before almost pushing her out of the kitchen. Cathy and Renee kissed their men goodbye and followed. Marina looked over at Seth. The thought of kissing him goodbye had crossed her mind. Instead she sent him a smile and walked out to the other women.

"It's so beautiful out here," Cathy said after a little while.  
"Tell us your story," Renee looked at Marina.  
"What do you wanna know?" Marina sighed. "I know you all know what I do for a living so if you got any questions, just ask them. I don't want you whispering behind my back or assuming things that probably aren't true."  
"Is it hard?" Cathy asked.  
"Yeah," Marina looked down. "It's very hard and I won't be doing it for long. I'm saving up money to get the hell out of town."  
"What about Seth?" Renee asked.  
"What about him?" Marina asked.  
"Are you gonna run out on him too?" Renee asked.

It seemed like everyone in the universe wanted Marina to be with Seth.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It's not like we're an item anyway."  
"But you want to?" Naomi asked.  
"I don't know," Marina shrugged again.  
"You do!" Cathy laughed.  
"Listen, girl, we like you. Don't go breaking our friend's heart," Naomi said.  
"I won't," Marina said.

The men had gone fishing while the women had been out walking. The six men didn't return until late in the afternoon but they had caught enough for dinner. The barbeque was soon started up and they waited for the coal to be right so they could grill the fish.

"So you're not planning on giving it up for our boy over there?" Dolph suddenly stood in front of Marina.  
"I don't see how that's any of your business," she said.  
"You slept on the couch last night," he continued.  
"How do you know?" Seth walked over to them.  
"I got up to get a drink around 3. Yep, there she was, all curled up on the couch with her ass sticking out in the room. I almost bit down on it," Dolph said.

He started laughing but no one laughed with him. Marina got up from her seat and looked at him.

"What? She uses her body for money. Who cares if I take a bite or two?" He asked.  
"What did I ever do to you?" She asked.  
"You were born, sweetheart," he grinned.  
"I almost weren't," she said.  
"Aw, mommy didn't want you?" He looked at her mockingly.  
"Dolph!" Seth sneered warningly.  
"Just cut it out, man," Jimmy tried from behind the barbeque.

She had had enough with this man. The anger boiled inside her and she couldn't stop herself from spilling more truths about her past. Things she had never told anyone.

"No, daddy didn't want me so he tried beating me out of her. She was brain dead and kept on life support until I was born. After that I went into foster care," she said.  
"God damn it, Dolph!" Seth grabbed Dolph's shoulder in a tight grip.  
"What? She had a good life in foster care," Dolph shrugged Seth's hand off.

She wanted to spit Dolph in the face but she held back. The only thing coming out of her mouth were more truths. Truths that she had kept hidden for so long but they still hurt. They had always hurt. And they hurt more now that she was saying them out loud.

"Oh yeah, it was good," she said sarcastically. "As long as I finished my meals and kept quiet, I wouldn't get beaten. It was so good that I ran away at the age of 13 when they wanted to take nude photos of me and this 15 year old boy also living there."  
"Shit, Marina," Seth said.

He took a step towards her but she kept staring at Dolph.

"We dropped out of school and lived on the streets together. He got into drugs and tried raping me a year later. 14 years old and never even kissed a boy before. Great memory. After escaping him by kicking him in the crotch, I was on my own and I have been ever since. So excuse me for using my body for money. I have no other fucking option and it's men like you that makes me feel disgusted with myself. Men like you that ruined my childhood and keep ruining my life," she raged. "Fuck you, Dolph!"

She ran back inside the cabin and Seth grabbed Dolph's arm.

"Fuck you, asshole! Do you ever wonder if any of us like you? We only tolerate you because Drew keeps bringing your sorry ass around!" He sneered.

He ran into the cabin as well and wasn't surprised when he found her curled up on the bed with her back against the door. He closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"Marina?" He asked softly.  
"Go away," she said.

He sat down on the bed and moved as close to her as he could without actually touching her.

"I just wanna comfort you," he said.  
"I don't need comfort. I don't need anybody," she said.  
"Yes, you do," he still spoke in a soft tone. "Marina, gorgeous, can I touch you?"

He kept looking at her for five long seconds while she turned that question around in her head. With everything he now knew, he was expecting her to throw him out of the room.

"Yes," she finally answered.

He laid down behind her and placed his arm around her waist. She didn't tense up. She allowed him to do it and it seemed like she enjoyed it.

"No one but Kurt has touched me in five months," she said lowly.  
"I'm glad I'm the first one you let back in," he said.

He moved his hand up and let his fingers run along her bare arms, up to her hands to draw small circles inside her palms, then back down her arms and down to her hip. He pressed down on her hip with just enough force to roll her over on her back. He propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at her. His hand ducked under her tee, feeling the soft skin of her stomach.

"You're so beautiful. I mean it everytime I call you gorgeous," he moved his head closer. "I want you, Marina."

He leaned down slowly, giving her time to push him away if that's what she wanted. Finally his lips landed on hers and his hand ran down to grab her hip again as he felt her tongue brush against his. He slid his hand down her thigh, yanking her leg over both of his while he devoured her mouth.

"Hey guys!" Dean walked in without knocking. "Shit! Sorry! I saw nothing!"

Seth broke the kiss and turned his head enough to look at Dean. He kept his hand on her thigh and smiled at his best friend.

"Learn to knock, will you?" He asked.  
"With the whole no touching rule, I didn't exactly expect walking in on this but I totally approve," Dean stuck up two thumbs. "Keep him grounded, girl. You got my permission to spank him too."  
"Dean, is there any reason you're still standing there?" Seth asked.  
"Right," Dean chuckled. "Jimmy's done with the fish if you still wanna eat something else other than human body parts."

He walked out of the room and Seth turned his head back to look at her. She smiled at him and reached a hand up to touch his face.

"I like you, Seth," she said.  
"I should hope so with what just happened," he laughed.  
"I like you touching me," she continued. "I've never liked any man touching me before."  
"No wonder with what you've gone through," he said. "I'm different than them. I'm gonna treat you so much better than any man you have ever crossed paths with."  
"You already are," she said.

He tapped his fingers on her thigh and gave her a quick kiss.

"Dinner? I'm really hungry," he said.  
"Me too," she said.  
"Please, don't sleep on the couch tonight. I promise nothing will happen. Well, maybe a bit of touching and most certainly more kissing but I'm not gonna try and get you naked," he said.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"There's eight other people in this house. I don't want them to hear you the first time. I wanna be selfish and have you alone," he said.  
"You're something else," she smiled widely.


	6. Pleasure

The evening had ended quickly and awkwardly. No one really knew what to say when Seth and Marina came back out. They all tried, small talking here and there, but Dolph had ruined the good mood. He was the only one not catching on though. He continued drinking only accompanied by Drew while the others stayed away from the alcohol.

All four pairs had broken up way sooner than usual, leaving the two drinking buddies outside on their own. Seth had pulled her closed and as promised kissed her a whole damn lot while trying not to tear her clothes off and ravage her.

She had giggled so sweetly when she felt his erection poke into her thigh and he had pushed forward and poked her again on purpose, silently letting her know what would be in store for her once they were back home and away from his friends.

The mood was still a bit down next morning as the four couples started surfacing. No one knew how long Dolph and Drew had been up but they were sleeping in which no one complained about.

"I know we usually stay all Sunday," Seth started.  
"Don't think about it," Naomi cut him off. "We're ready to go too."  
"Can we ride with you?" Finn looked at Seth. "We really don't feel like going back with Dolph."  
"I've had enough of him, babe," Cathy sighed. "I've tried liking the man but..."  
"There's really nothing to like," Dean finished her sentence.  
"Sure, I got room in my car," Seth said.  
"Let's just clean up and then go," Jimmy said.

They all worked together and the place was quickly nice to look at again. They left a note for Dolph and Drew that still hadn't shown their faces, telling them they all had left and asking them to lock up the house and drop off the key at the rental company.

The car trip home went fine. Finn and Cathy kept the conversation going, asking about her life and trying to get to know her. Clearly they were accepting her into their circle as Seth knew they would. He dropped them off first and then drove to her apartment.

"Finally alone," he pulled her into his arms. "I haven't actually been here before. Cozy little place."  
"It's a dump," she said.  
"Yeah, it is," he chuckled. "But as long as the bed is clean, I'm having my way with you on it."

She twisted a sideways smirk, took his hand and guided him into the bedroom. He would have found it on his own since the apartment didn't have anything else besides the bedroom, a combined living room/kitchen and a small bathroom. Still he let her lead the way, watching as she crawled up on the bed and motioned a finger in the air for him to follow. He crawled up to her, both of them sitting on their knees as he yanked her close and kissed her.

"Hi gorgeous," he smiled against her lips.  
"Hi handsome," she smiled back.

He slid his hands down her back and squeezed her ass through the fabric of her skirt.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked.  
"I haven't had sex in six months," she complained.  
"Me neither," he chuckled.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this then?" She giggled.  
"I've been ready for you since the day I first saw you," he said.

He pushed her down on her back and crawled up her body. He took his time undressing her and feeling her skin. His fingers danced over her body, not allowing her to take one single piece of clothing off herself. He wanted to give her a new experience. She took her clothes off for a living. He wanted to take it off her for pleasure.

Once she was completely naked, his lips took over the parts of her body where his hands had already been. He sucked in a nipple between his lips, tugging at it lightly, hearing how she moaned softly.

"Seth, please," she whispered.  
"I got all day," he said.

He smirked against her skin as he climbed down her body. He was gonna take his time and show her a world of pleasure. A world she hopefully didn't wanna get out of again. He settled between her legs and teased her playfully with his tongue. He gave her a few licks before moving to kiss her thighs, repeating the acting a couple of times.

"Please!" She pleaded again.  
"Easy, gorgeous, just enjoy it," he said.  
"You're killing me here," she said.

He continued with his teasing for a couple of minutes until she grabbed his head to keep him still and grinded her crotch against his tongue. He moved her hands away with a chuckle.

"Okay, message received," he said.

He stopped the teasing and instead continued running his tongue over her. He set a slow pace first, wanting to drag it out for as long as possible. Her moans slowly grew in volume and he sped up the pace with his tongue while pushing two fingers inside her. Her walls clenched around him, her fingers came back on his head, her nails digging into his scalp as she arched her back and came in loud moans. He laid his free arm across her stomach, forcing her back down on the bed while he finished the assault to the last tones of her beautiful moans.

He pulled his fingers out of her, raised his head to catch her eyes and sucked his fingers into his mouth to get the final taste of her on his tongue. Her eyes screamed of pure lust and he climbed up to kiss her again. He reached between them, fumbling around for a second until he got himself lined up at her entrance. She grabbed his ass and squeezed it, trying to drag him down to get him inside her. He slid into her with ease, starting to thrust at a normal pace right away, moaning into her mouth as he felt her shiver lightly.

"Damn it, Seth!" She muttered.  
"What?" He grinned.  
"It feels so good," she purred. "Faster, please."

He sped up as fast as he dared, not wanting to cum himself before he had made her cum again. He wanted to feel her squeeze him tight, to feel her cum while being inside her. He attacked her neck with bites and kisses, working his hips to perfection, and around three minutes later she arched again, moaning out loudly right next to his ear. Her walls almost crushed him and he couldn't recall it ever feeling this good being with a woman. He thrust through her orgasm, cumming half way through it but not stopping until her body was done cumming.

"Damn," she whispered.

He kissed up her neck and jaw until he found her lips again, this time in a more relaxed and almost sloppy kiss.

"Are you okay?" He raised his head. "I didn't do anything you didn't like, right?"  
"You were perfect," she grinned.  
"Can we stay naked in your bed all day and order pizza for dinner?" He asked.  
"That sounds like a brilliant idea," she said. "Do you wanna spend the night too?"  
"Do you really need to ask?" He smirked.


	7. Boyfriend

"Good morning, gorgeous," wet lips landed just below her ear. "I know you're awake."  
"Am not," she giggled. "Your beard tickles."  
"Come on, look at me," he said.

She opened her eyes and was met with his smiling face. She reached a hand up to touch his cheek, almost not believing she was in bed with this wonderful man. He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.

"I have to go to work soon," he said.  
"Bummer," she said.  
"Can I see you again tonight?" He asked.  
"I can squeeze in dinner as always," she answered.

He sighed and kissed her palm again, only this time it wasn't as sensual as before. She moved her hand away and sat up.

"Don't be that guy," she said.  
"What guy?" He asked.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't be the jealous boyfriend that demands I quit my job," she said.  
"Boyfriend?" He smirked.  
"Fuck!" She ran a hand through her hair. "You know what I mean."

He pulled her in for a kiss, smiling against her lips.

"I like that word," he said. "Boyfriend. Your boyfriend."

She smiled back at him as she pulled away.

"I'm not gonna lie though," he said. "It annoys me. Not what you do but knowing what Kurt does. I don't mind those creeps watching you but I don't want anyone touching you."  
"Don't worry. I got it covered," she said.  
"How?" He asked.  
"You remember Kane? Big, tough guy out in the private room with you guys?" She asked.  
"Fucking intimidating to look at," he chuckled.  
"He's been turning the blind eye and forgetting to walk with me out in private for a very long time. Ever since Kurt offered me that deal," she said.  
"What the hell is wrong with your boss? I'm gonna have to have a word with him," he felt angry.  
"No, Cena doesn't know about it. He thinks Kane is in there as he's supposed to. I asked Kane to turn the blind eye because..." She felt frustrated as she searched for the right words. "Because I needed the money. I didn't think he'd start touching me and once that line was crossed, I didn't know how to say no. I was scared and embarrassed so he just kept crossing it because I kept my mouth shut like a fucking coward."  
"Hey, come here," he said.

He pulled her close and held her in his arms.

"You're not a coward. You've already explained all this to me before and I get it. I don't like it but I get it," he kissed the top of her head. "But you're not going anywhere with Kurt if Kane doesn't tag along, okay?"  
"I won't. I promise," she said.  
"Good. Now I'm taking a shower before leaving for work and you're joining me," he said.

He pulled her out of bed and kissed her while moving towards the bathroom.

"You're still gorgeous with morning hair," he chuckled.  
"And you're still handsome with bad breath," she joked.  
"I do not... oh wait, I do. And you let me kiss you?" He looked at her.  
"I got a spare toothbrush. It's got your name on it now," she said.  
"I should get one for you at my house too," he said.

The day went by slow right up until dinner where they met at an Italian place.

"So I got an idea," he said after finishing his spaghetti.  
"Let me hear it," she said.  
"Each night we meet for dinner since that's really the only time we can fit each other in. I know you work Saturdays too but I don't so I'd like for you to come to my place Friday after work and stay the weekend," he said.  
"I get off late," she said.  
"I'll wait up. I'll even pick you up at the club if you want," he smiled. "Hell, I'll even serve you breakfast in bed if it can help convincing you."  
"It's a good plan," she looked at her phone. "Shit, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Let's do Chinese."

She moved around the table, kissed him goodbye and went to work. She sighed deeply before entering the club. She never enjoyed this line of work. It was just all she knew how to do when she had no degree or hadn't even finished high school.

"Kane, a word," she stopped in front of him.  
"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked.  
"I know we've had this secret deal for a long time now but I need it to stop. I need you to start coming with me into the room," she said.  
"Finally," he blew out a breath of relief. "I don't know what's been going on inside that room and I'm not gonna ask you but I worry about you everytime."  
"You care too much about us girls. It's not healthy," she laughed.  
"How can I not? I'm supposed to protect you," he smiled warmly. "You girls are like daughters to me."  
"Would you let your daughters take off their clothes for money?" She asked.  
"Nieces!" He corrected. "Far out nieces yet I love you all."

She laughed and walked out in the back into the locker room. She changed to the white outfit she had worn the second night Seth had been there. She liked the innocence it portraited since a huge part of her innocent life had been taken from her and she also knew it was Kurt's least favourite. He liked what he called dirty colours like red, black and hot pink.

She worked a couple of hours, performing a few dances and mingling around the club. Mainly she stayed in the bar with Miz and a raspberry soda. Eventurally Kurt showed up and she put on her gameface and walked over to him. After a few words they walked out in private and Kurt frowned as Kane walked into the room with them.

"What is he doing here?" He sneered.  
"His job. You know that, Kurt," she purred falsely. "I can still dance with him in here. Just keep your eyes on me and forget about him."  
"Tell him to leave!" He demanded.  
"I can't. Cena is catching on to us being alone and I can't lose my job, Kurt," she slid down on his lap. "Do you want me to lose my job? Do you want me to be thrown out on the streets?"  
"You can live in my house," he said.  
"We got a deal, Kurt," she reminded him. "Not until I'm done dancing and I feel like I got a whole lot more in me. My body won't stand still. I'll be so unhappy without this job. Don't you wanna see me happy?"  
"Of course, baby doll," he said.

She cringed inside but kept the fake smile on her face. She had never cared for this man but at least he didn't touch her or masturbate with Kane in the room. He was just another customer she didn't care about. It was just a job she had to do, no matter how much she loathed it.


	8. Unicorn

"Marina, a word before you leave?" Cena requested.

She looked up at her boss as he stopped her right at the back entrance. Her days had been the same all week. Spending the mornings and afternoons with almost hating herself, finding a slice of heaven each day at dinner with Seth, dancing for strangers and Kurt every night. Now Friday had rolled around and she couldn't wait to feel Seth's arms around her. He made everything seem worthwhile.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked.  
"Kurt came to see me this afternoon," he answered.

Kurt hadn't been there this Friday night which she had been happy about. No private dances. Just her on the stage or walking around in the room, trying to make men throw money at her and the others. She was finally out of the sexy stage outfit and back in a pair of loose, light grey sweatpants and a red hoodie.

"He complained," he continued.  
"About?" She asked.

She knew what it was about but she wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to know how Kurt and Cena would spin this around on her.

"Kane," he answered.  
"So put another bouncer in the room," she said.  
"He actually asked if it would be possible without anyone in there," he said.  
"You always say we need protection," she reminded him.

It was her own fault for having Kane kept out of the room for that long but Cena knew nothing about it and she knew Kane would never give up their secret.

"Yeah, but I know Kurt by now. He's never gonna hurt you. I think you'll be alright on your own with him," he said.  
"You think? You think?" She yelled. "Did you ever stop to wonder why he wants me alone? Or do you just expect me to let him do whatever he wants?"

He hardly moved a muscle as he stared at her throwing a fit. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"You do, don't you? You don't care about me! You don't care what he does to me! How much did he pay you, John? How much did he fucking pay you for this deal?" She screamed.

From out of nowhere Kane came running down and put his arms around her.

"Hey, sweetheart, calm down. Let's go outside for some air," he said.

He gave Cena a look and pushed her in front of him out of the back entrance. The door closed behind them and she spun around to stare at Kane.

"Are you in on it too?" She asked angrily.  
"I don't know what just went down in there. I heard you shouting and thought I'd help you out," he gave her one of his classic, warm smiles. "Care to tell me what it was all about?"  
"Kurt complained about you being in the room. He fucking paid off Cena to get me without a bouncer from now on. How do I stop this without telling Cena we already did it?" She asked.  
"So tell him," he shrugged.  
"I can lose my job. You can lose your job. I won't be the reason you can't pay your bills," she said.

She started crying and he placed an arm around her while shushing her.

"Let me walk you to the car," he said.  
"Seth's waiting for me in the parking lot," she said.  
"Boyfriend's picking you up?" He grinned. "He sounds like a good one."  
"He is. I really like him," she said.  
"Aw sweetheart, I don't recall you ever liking anyone before although I'm pretty sure you're in love but you don't know how to say the words," he chuckled.  
"I..." The words got caught in her throat when she realized he was right.  
"First time, eh? I remember my first time. I married her too," he chuckled. "Now we got kids and she still makes me as happy as she did when we were young."  
"You never told me that before," she said.  
"One day we can sit down and swap stories," he said. "But right now we should get you to Seth."

He walked her to the parking lot where Seth stood leaned up against his car and waited for her. He looked worried and walked towards them as he saw Kane having his arm around her and she clearly had been crying.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Just a smaller clash with Cena," Kane filled him in. "Take care of her."  
"Of course," Seth smiled at Kane and placed his arms around her. "Come on, gorgeous. Let's go home."  
"And remember, sweetheart, it isn't a dangerous word or something you should hide from," Kane sent her a wink.  
"What is he talking about?" Seth looked at her.  
"She'll tell you when she's ready," Kane said. "And you remember, I'm the closest thing she has to a father so if you hurt her... You know how that warning goes, right?"

She was quiet on the way home and went straight to his bedroom. He walked behind her, watching her undress before turning around and starting to undress him too.

"Hey, gorgeous, we don't need to do that," he said.  
"I need you, Seth," she pulled him down for a kiss. "I need you so bad."

He groaned into her mouth, lifted her up and moved her to the bed. As soon as they both were lying down, she rolled around so she had her back against him. She lifted up her leg and pushed her ass towards him.

"No foreplay?" He chuckled.  
"Please, Seth. I need you," she repeated her plea from seconds before.

He ran his fingers through her folds and felt she was already ready to take him. He lined up his dick, pushed inside her and grabbed her ankle to keep her leg up. He thrust in slow, making sure to pull as far out as he could each time so she could feel as much of him as possible. She rolled her hips mildly, driving him crazy from the sensation she created around him. He sped up a little and within a minute he had her crying out, her fingers digging into the nearest pillow while he finished behind her with a few harder thrusts to make himself cum too.

"That was fun," he lowered her leg and kissed her neck. "Or different is probably the right word. I didn't think slow sex could be this hot. Or maybe it's because I'm with the right woman. Everything is hot with you."  
"It's called unicorn," she giggled. "Weird name for a sex position but it's one of my favourites."  
"Unicorn," he smirked as he rolled her over on her back. "You're my unicorn. Luckily it didn't take me long to catch you."  
"The word was love," she burst out.  
"What word?" He asked.  
"What Kane talked about. I told him I like you and he told me I was in love with you but I've never used that word about anyone ever and it's fucking scary, Seth," she said. "You scare me."

He leaned close to her face with a smile.

"Booh!" He laughed. "It scares me too, gorgeous, especially since I got burned badly last time but it's a good kind of scary."  
"Yeah, it feels good," she smiled.

She snuggled into his arms and fell asleep in his caring embrace. It was a perfect way to end a bad evening but next morning she felt something she hadn't felt before. It was like she couldn't move.

"Are you sick? You're really pale," he looked worried.  
"I don't think I can get out of bed," she said.  
"I don't mind you staying in it," he smirked.  
"I'm serious, Seth. I think about going to work tonight and my body won't move," she said.  
"Oh, gorgeous," he sighed.

He pulled her back into his arms and held her tight.

"Your body is finally telling you it can't keep living like you do. I know you told me not to be that guy but you should consider listening to it," he said.

She suddenly started crying and tried hiding her face in his naked chest while her arms came around his back to keep him close.

"I don't wanna go back," she cried.  
"Then don't. Call Cena and tell him you quit. We'll figure out something," he said.  
"I don't know what to do," she cried.

His phone started ringing and he growled in annoyance. He didn't wanna let go of her but she moved her hands to her chest and gave him a light push.

"Answer it," she said.

He grabbed it and pressed the green button without looking who it was.

"Hello?" He asked.  
"Good morning, sexy," Dean chuckled.  
"Hi Dean, now is really not a good time so make it quick," Seth said.  
"Ruby quit," Dean said.  
"What?" Seth sat up in the bed.  
"Something about becoming a model for a newstarted punk brand. The clothes looked pretty cool on the pictures she showed me," Dean said.  
"So she quit? Starting when?" Seth asked.  
"Sorry, starting now. We need to start looking for someone new Monday morning," Dean said.

Seth looked at Marina that had dried her eyes and just looked at him quietly.

"No need, I know someone looking for a job," he started smiling.  
"Who?" Dean asked.  
"Who do you think?" Seth chuckled.  
"Right. Tell her I'll be seeing her Monday morning sharp," Dean chuckled back.

Seth hung up and leaned down to kiss her.

"Call Cena and tell him you quit. I got you a job at Dean's car shop," he said.  
"What will I be doing?" She asked.  
"Answering phones and greeting customers, and hopefully you'll make coffee too because your coffee is way better that the crap Dean brews," he answered.

She reached for her phone and held it in her hand.

"Is this real?" She asked.  
"It's real," he smiled and kissed her again. "Now call big, bad boss man and tell him he just lost his best girl."  
"I'm gonna call Kane too and make him personally deliver the news to Kurt so he can report back on the idiot's reaction. I'll make sure he tells Kurt I'm dating a beef of a man that can throw him around any day of the week," she said. "Fuck Cena, fuck Kurt, fuck every guy that ever set foot in that place."  
"Fuck me too?" He grinned.  
"I already did, handsome," she laughed.


	9. Love

As expected Cena wasn't happy about getting a phonecall saying she quit, especially not on a Saturday which was usually the most busy night of the week. She drew in a lot of money, their very own little minx that no one could touch, only dream about. It was the untouchable aspect that made people want her even more.

Kane on the other hand had laughed and had a fatherly heart to heart with her, telling her she made the right choice and that she should embrace her new life and go where it would take her. He also promised to keep in touch with her and assured her she could always count on him if she needed it.

Kurt had been angry and tried threatening Kane's job if she didn't come back. Even that was a step too far for Cena since Kane couldn't force any woman to walk into a strip club and start working there. He had made sure to let Kurt know about Seth, upgrading his size and muscles in his tale since he knew Kurt would never meet the man, also adding that Seth was very jealous and protective of her. Anything he could do to make sure Kurt would never try and seek her out. Kurt had seemed scared by the thought of having to meet this unknown boyfriend.

The first week went by easy and she took a liking to the job right away. Answering the phone and greeting customers weren't hard at all and despite her lack of people skills, she found she could charm almost anyone walking through those doors which Dean sure didn't complain about since most people ended up buying a car if they had been through her hands first.

"She's perfect for the business," he said the second Monday.

They were out in the office, looking through the window at her sitting behind the counter on the other side of the glass.

"And for me," Seth smiled. "She's perfect for me."  
"Have you asked her yet?" Dean smiled.  
"No, I'm afraid she'll think it's too soon and run away," Seth answered.  
"I doubt that. It's not like you're asking her to marry you," Dean laughed.  
"Not yet," Seth chuckled a bit. "One day hopefully."  
"Shit, Seth, trouble!" Dean nodded towards the window.

Seth turned his head and frowned as he saw the woman walking in. She knew he worked there which meant she was there to see him on purpose and he really didn't want to see her. Not ever again.

"I'll handle it," he said firmly.

He left Dean in the office and walked out in the shop.

"Brie," he gave her a cold look. "What are you doing here?"  
"Is that a way to greet a customer?" She asked.  
"Cut the crap!" He demanded.  
"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "I came to check up on you. I ran into Dolph the other day and he told me you're spending your nights at the local strip club, even banging one of the girls down there."

Seth walked over to the counter where Marina was standing up by now. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Brie, meet my girlfriend Marina," he said.  
"So she strips in her free time?" Brie asked.  
"Brie?" The door to the shop opened and a man walked in. "I thought you were gonna look outside. We're not buying a car, are we?"

Seth could see it written all over Marina's face. She knew Daniel. Daniel almost looked scared when he saw Marina but he continued forward and stopped next to Brie.

"I was just greeting an old friend," Brie said. "Seth, meet my boyfriend Daniel."

Seth couldn't help but shake his head at the word friend. She clearly still hadn't told Daniel about being in a relationship when they met but he was done keeping it a secret.

"You never told him about me?" He asked.

The look she gave him said it all. She was pleading with him to keep quiet.

"No, I can't say I've ever heard your name," Daniel said.  
"Why would you? I was only living with her when she decided to cheat on me with you and then throw me out," Seth said.  
"Seth!" Brie snapped.  
"You had a boyfriend?" Daniel looked at her.  
"Luckily we lived in her penthouse apartment and I had never sold my house. If we had lived in that house, I don't think I could ever live there alone, let alone with another woman. When I move someone in there, it'll be the right one," Seth looked at Marina. "Which reminds me, gorgeous, I've been meaning to ask you this all week. Do you wanna move in with me?"

Both women looked surprised and then Brie's facial expression turned into one of anger.

"You can't be serious!" She raised her voice.  
"Why not? I love her and I wanna spend my life with her," Seth said. "Why do you even care?"  
"She doesn't," Daniel seemed angry too. "None of us care about you."

Marina took a deep breath and looked at Daniel. Like Seth she was done keeping secrets. She didn't know if he had been back to the club the week she had been gone but it didn't matter. She was gonna say it anyway.

"You haven't come by the club lately, Daniel. It's been three or four weeks. AJ Lee really misses you," she said.  
"What?" Brie hissed.  
"AJ Lee," Seth bit back a laugh. "That's the woman performing in cosplays, isn't it?"  
"Oh, you remember her?" Marina laughed.  
"It's hard not to remember Supergirl taking her clothes off," Seth laughed too. "But only you ever turned me on on that stage."  
"Shut up! Both of you, shut up! You're not supposed to be happy!" Brie shouted at Seth.

Dean opened the door and stepped out of the office. He calmly walked over and grabbed Brie's arm.

"That's enough, Brie. You're leaving my shop and I suggest you don't ever wanna drive a Kia unless you buy it in another town," he said.

He escorted her outside and Daniel followed behind without a word. As soon as Dean turned back around, the biggest grin appeared on his face.

"Fucking hell, Seth!" He laughed. "You pissed her off real good."  
"I actually think Marina handed the final blow to her," Seth laughed too.  
"I like you," Dean pointed at Marina.

He walked up to them and looked at Seth.

"Ask her, Seth," he said.  
"I just did in the middle of the fight," Seth said.  
"What? You were serious?" She looked surprised.  
"Of course," he chuckled. "Why do you think I asked?"  
"I just thought you wanted to get back at your ex," she said.  
"I'm not 15 anymore. I don't care about her. I care about you," he pulled her in for a hug. "So what do you say, gorgeous? Move in with me, please."  
"Fuck, yes!" She grinned.

He leaned down and kissed her until Dean cleared his throat. They broke apart and looked at him.

"So I know this is last minute but Renee has been talking about getting you over for a barbeque and what better day than tonight so we can celebrate this decision?" He asked.  
"We're in," Seth said.  
"Great. We can talk about helping you to move her stuff next weekend or whenever you feel like it," Dean said. "I'm gonna go call Jimmy and Finn and see if they're up for some fun tonight too."  
"What about Dolph and Drew?" She asked nervously.  
"Fuck those guys! I told Drew last week that he has to keep his friends separated from now on. None of us will accept Dolph any longer," Dean shook his head. "You're far from the only woman he's been treating like crap. He grabbed Cathy's ass and tried to kiss her last party and he's talked shit about Renee and Naomi too. We've all had enough."

He walked into his office to make the calls to the other two couples. Seth pulled her close again and pecked her lips.

"So we're actually doing this?" She asked.  
"Yes, we are," he smiled.  
"Can we rewind the conversation a bit? Back to the shouting and the jealous ex? You said something I'd like to hear again," she said.

He smiled widely at her and tightened his arms around her.

"I love you," he said.  
"Those were the words," she smiled.  
"You don't have to say it back," he said.  
"I want to but it's really difficult. I don't know why. It's just words," she said.  
"Because they mean so much," he said.  
"Close your eyes," she said.

He closed his eyes and she looked at his handsome face.

"I love you," she said lowly.

He opened one eye and grinned.

"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Fuck it!" She laughed. "I love you."  
"Maybe we should forget about the barbeque tonight and go home instead. I need to show you how much I love you," he placed her hand on his crotch.  
"Seth!" She gasped. "We're at work. No, we're going to the barbeque and I'll wear a short skirt for once and you keep that thought all evening long until you're about to throw me on the nearest table and fuck me."  
"Evil woman!" He chuckled.  
"Get used to it. You're the one who asked me to move in with you," she said.


End file.
